


Winded Conversation

by StudyingDragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyingDragon/pseuds/StudyingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is worried that Kakashi is upset about the "incident".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winded Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for adult topics discussed in characters' conversation.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"I'm sure."

"Because if you are that is completely understandable."

"But I'm not."

"But if you were it would be justifiable."

"Maybe someone else yes, but I'm not."

"So you're not angry?"

"No."

"But you're upset?"

"Not at all."

"Then you're disappointed aren't you."

"Now why would I be disappointed?"

"Because it was your idea."

"I just wanted to try something new, something for you."

"And I completely blew it."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Oh no, you are upset aren't you."

"For the last time I am not upset."

"Then what was that remark for?"

"Because of your choice of words."

"…I'm sorry." Iruka finally lowered his eyes from Kakashi's.

"Heh, now I'll have none of that." Kakashi chided and placed his hand under his boyfriend's chin to bring his eyes back up. "It was a complete accident and one I should have anticipated for. I am supposed to be a genius after all."

"It's still so embarrassing to think about." Iruka blushed again, though many wouldn't have noticed considering his face was already quite red from their conversation.

"No worries, just forget about it. We never have to do it again. I'll even promise never to ask again if it makes you feel better." Kakashi smiled.

"I would rather not, the idea just never appealed to me in the first place." Iruka frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything then? If it made you uncomfortable I wouldn't have asked." Kakashi chided again. Sometimes talking to Iruka was like talking to one of the many kids he taught on a daily basis.

"I didn't want to disappoint you and you always encourage me to try things outside of my normal habits."

Kakashi signed, "That's true. Meh, from now on when I make a suggestion about something new, you should tell me exactly what you think of it before agreeing. Agreed?"

Iruka smiled shyly, "Agreed."

"Good, I'm glad that is settled." Kakashi leaned back into the couch they were sitting on.

"Um, ano…" Iruka began to mumble.

"Yes?" Kakashi tilted his head in curiosity like one of his dogs.

"You didn't tell any of the guys about what happened did you? Because I know you like to brag to them about us and all…" Iruka looked nervously at Kakashi.

Kakashi gave Iruka an incredulous look, "Give me some credit here Ru, do you really think I'd go around to my friends and tell them about how my boyfriend passed wind in my face when I attempted to give him his first rimming?"

Iruka's face made an abrupt 180 from the deep red of blushing embarrassment to the colour of white chalk at the direct mention of the topic of their discussion. Kakashi signed as Iruka leaped to his feet and ran for the bedroom mumbling something about Kakashi lying and actually being upset with the whole incident. He waited a moment before following his boyfriend knowing that he needed to comfort him at least 2 more times before he'd begin to relax. Once that was done though, he'd look forward to the other type of comforting that required no words at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first drabbles and it had been floating in my head for over a year so I finally decided to write it down. Maybe it's me, but sometimes when I read about kinky sexual practices my mind starts to wander and come up with weird 'mishaps' that could occur during such practices. Oh well, hope you enjoyed my minds wandering imagination. Constructive criticism is greatly appriciated.


End file.
